1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a quantum dot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot is a semiconductor material having a nano-sized crystal structure. A quantum dot has a very small size and thus has a large surface area per unit volume. A quantum dot exhibits a quantum confinement effect and thus exhibits different physical/chemical characteristics from those of the semiconductor material itself.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.